


cause you had me in deep with the devil in your eyes

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [38]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, come in here. Don't look at me like that... fuck, this door doesn't lock. Oh well. Okay, are you okay?”</p><p>	“M'fine.”</p><p>	“Don't look fine.”</p><p>	“Get glasses.”</p><p>	“Weezy... c'mon. S'me.”</p><p>Title taken from What It Takes by Aerosmith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause you had me in deep with the devil in your eyes

“Hey, come in here. Don't look at me like that... fuck, this door doesn't lock. Oh well. Okay, are you okay?”

“M'fine.”

“Don't look fine.”

“Get glasses.”

“Weezy... c'mon. S'me.”

Only Tim's not so sure that that's going to do the trick. Brian doesn't look particularly miserable but he's not acting like _Brian_ either. He's saying the right things and getting huggy with the right people but somehow, the mirth isn't meeting his eyes. It'd floated through the bullpen that something was off about him. Tim elected himself to be the one to talk to him. If it hadn't been for Weezy, he's not so sure he would have come through Buster dumping him as well as he did.

They're sitting across from each other on the floor of a supply closet, Tim picking through a bag of skittles. He's eating the yellow ones first and passing the purple ones off to Weezy, who just looks at him but eats the candy anyways.

“Is Belt really in for it with Penny?”

Tim blinks before nodding. “Crazy about him. Buster says Cain even warned Penny about hurting Belt.”

“Just... _Penny_?”

“Yeah.” Tim frowns. When it computes, he wants to smack his own forehead. Weezy and Belt had had a thing, sure, but Belt had had a thing with a _lot_ of people. Tim had stopped trying to keep track in April. “I thought you were just fuckbuddies.”

“We were.” Brian answers, but he doesn't look up. “It was grudgefucking at best. When I tried to make it anything more, he thought I was jerking his chain.”

“But you were seeing different people.”

“He was. I wasn't. I... I mean, I didn't. Still haven't. Said the right things because I'd end up saying that stuff anyways.”

He holds out his hand and Tim dumps a handful of the skittles into his palm. He picks through them, eating the purple and red and handing the rest back to Tim. This is fundamentally wrong. This is not Brian Wilson as the world knows him and it's definitely not Brian Wilson as Tim Lincecum knows him.

Tim sighs and shifts onto his knees, scooting forward until their knees are touching and waits until Brian is looking him in the eyes. “Bet you told him he could do better than some rundown hillbilly, didn't you?”

“I was angry.”

“I know you were. But you know what?”

“What?”

“Bet you could do better than a baby giraffe.”

Brian doesn't respond to the kiss, not at first. It's like he's frozen. But he doesn't pull away, he doesn't move the hand that Tim has on his shoulder to keep his balance. Right when Tim starts to think this was a bad idea, that's when Brian's mouth opens against his. Large hands grip his hips, steady his balance. Tim whimpers.

When they finally break for air, he's in Brian's lap and he has one arm looped around the man's neck. Their foreheads are pressed together and they're panting, Weezy's eyes still tightly closed. He just whispers, “What the hell is this Timmy?”

“I don't think I know either. But we can figure it out.”


End file.
